Danny Winkler
Danny Winkler appeared in the "A Crime of Two Cities" story arc. He was portrayed by Craig Edwards. A very tense, anxious and rude person, Danny is a self employed wood carver. He resides in London, England. He makes his living with own self employed business. It is called "Winkler's Wooden Wonders" in which he sells various crude animal carvings, that he carves by himself. He is very close with his brother Terry and his Aunt Rita. His Aunt Rita feels that an author named Gloria Brockington stole her life. Then made a fortune with it by writing her Sophie Madison Books. Soon he and his aunt found out Gloria was going to the United States, to tour the libraries and do live readings. So they put a kidnapping plan into action. He delivered Gloria an altered touring scheduled. Therefore she would make a confirmed appearance at a library in Brooklyn, New York. It was going to be on the upcoming Tuesday at 2:00 pm. Then his brother Terry traveled to Brooklyn, New York. There his brother awaited for further instructions to Kidnap Gloria's son Colin. Then hold him for a £100,000 ransom. He was very reluctant to take part in his aunt's kidnapping plot. He was nervous and worried that somebody was going to find out what they were up to. Then they would get arrested and sent to jail. But his Aunt Rita kept trying to convince him, that her plan was foolproof. And nobody would find out until it was too late. However, his suspicions of getting caught soon came true. After he delivered the altered tour schedule to Gloria Brockington, he bumped into Jamal Jenkins on his bike. Then he dropped his envelope. This envelope had a copy of the coded message sent to his brother in it. Soon, Jamal, and his new friends Becky & Sam were suspicious of how rude and mysterious he was. So they decided to decode the message. When they decoded it, they figured out he was involved with arranging the kidnapping of Colin Brockington. He suspected all along that Jamal, Becky & Sam were onto them. In fact, Sam even phoned him and asked him if he knew Wise Rita. Still, his aunt didn't believe. She thought that it was impossible to trace him to her. Then she tried to persuade to just calm down. So he went for walk around London to reflect. Then Jamal and Sam started to follow him. He got aboard a train to the Isle of Dogs, and only Jamal made it in time to follow him. When he arrived to the Isle of Dogs, he noticed Jamal was following him. So he hid around a corner on Limehouse Way. Then as Jamal walked by, he grabbed him from behind. Then he tied him and gagged his mouth. Then he hid him in a dark and rundown old building. When he told his aunt what happened, she didn't believe his at first. When he told he actually tied Jamal up and hid him, she finally believed him. So she convinced to go back and check on. So he would not break free and escape. Then just when he came back to Limehouse Way to check on Jamal, a police officer caught him and arrested him. The police found out, because Jamal wrote messages in the dirt with his feet. They said that he needed help, and that he was on Limehouse Way. So Ghostwriter delivered these messages to Becky & Sam, who told the police officer to go and look there. When he was arrested, he didn't resist. He broke down and willing confessed to the entire thing. Possibly as a means of plea bargaining. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists